


ain't no room to rush

by christchex



Series: secret marriage au [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Codas, prompt fits, and alternate points of view to my secret marriage au.





	1. Prompt: Kissing in the rain, feeling relieved

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I googled "songs about marriage" to find a title for this. The line is from a Jason Derulo song that I can honestly say I have never heard.
> 
> This was originally written as a tumblr prompt by [allthehearteyes](http://allthehearteyes.tumblr.com)
> 
> This chapter is set after Alex's first deployment/Chapter 3 of "something dumb to do"

Michael had been at the airport for hours, waiting in the arrivals lot. He had been there long enough to watch the blue sky turn gray, to watch the clouds roll in as a storm approached. The sky reflected his mood, cloudy with a hint of anticipation. Alex’s plane would land soon, and Michael would be able to catalogue every slight difference between the man he left months ago and the man who would be in his arms soon. War changes people, that’s what they say. Michael just hoped that war didn’t change Alex too much.

He hoped war didn’t make Alex change his mind about Michael.

Michael checked his phone again. The plane was scheduled to land at 2:47pm, and Michael had been loitering in the parking lot since noon, too anxious to do anything but drive to the airport. It was 2:55pm now and he still hadn’t heard from Alex. Michael didn’t know what he would do if Alex survived his deployment only for something awful to happen on his way home.

Anxious may have been a bit of an understatement.

Michael put the car into drive and left the waiting lot to head to the arrivals gate. He’d rather drive around than sit and wait and worry. The storm finally started as he made his way out of the lot. He drove around the arrivals gate twice when he saw a figure with a military-issued duffle bag at his feet. As he got closer, he could make out Alex’s hair flat from the rain, the stuff set to his shoulders, the way he was frowning down at his phone as he tried to block the rain from hitting the screen. Michael pulled in front, put the truck into park, and rushed out of the car. Alex barely had time to look up before Michael had his arms around him.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he whispered into Alex’s neck, tears of happiness mixing with the rain.

Michael could feel Alex’s smile as he brushed a light kiss to Michael’s curls. He pulled back from Michael’s embrace.

“I missed you too Guerin,” he replied before he drew Michael in for a kiss.

Relief spread through Michael’s body as Alex’s lips brushed his. All the worry, all the tension, that he’s been holding in for months finally left. He finally had Alex back in his arms.

"Let's go home," Alex whispered into Michael's lips as he pulled away from the kiss. "It's been so long since I've seen you, and I have so much to tell you about."

Michael smiled. "All good things, I hope." He let out a soft laugh and kissed Alex again. "Let's go home."

Michael smiled again as he watched Alex get in his truck. Alex definitely hadn't changed his mind.


	2. Telling Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Maria about his relationship with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the ending to Chapter 5 of 'something dumb to do' except I just couldn't make it work and it just kept growing and I had been writing and rewriting the chapter for so long that I just needed to get it out so...
> 
> here it is.

“You know why Guerin and the Evans twins are arguing in my bar?” Maria started before Alex had the chance to say hello. “Because it has now happened more than once, and I remember that you and Guerin were something like friends towards the end of high school.”

Alex sighed. He’d been doing that a lot lately, specifically about this topic.

“I can honestly say I don’t know why they’re arguing in your bar,” Alex replied. “Honestly, I’m surprised they are in your bar at all. Didn’t really think it was either of the Evans’ scenes.”

Alex paced the living room as Chad watched from the couch. He could see Chad’s lips moving, a silent question, but Alex ignored him.

“No, it’s mostly just Guerin clogging up my bar, but recently he’s been joined by preppy Barbie and the deputy mopes-a-lot. He seems a little sad... Or he does until Max Evans shows up and then I get to throw them both out for fight.”

Alex hesitated. He looked over at Chad who was still following the conversation. Chad gave him a thumbs up.

“I can’t tell you why they’re fighting, because I really don’t know… but, I can tell you why Guerin is sad, it’s because he’s missing someone.”

Alex could hear Maria making her “psychic face” across the phone line.

“He’s missing you, isn’t he.” It was not a question. “He’s museum boy!” Alex could barely make a noise in agreement. “He’s always worse after you visit! He totally went to visit you last year, didn’t he? You kept this a secret for how long? THAT’S WHY REGINA GEORGE IS HERE ALEX!”

By the end of her sentence, Maria was shouting. Alex had to hold the phone away from his ear.

Chad had no problem eavesdropping now.

“Yes, he’s museum boy. Yes, he came to visit me last year. No, it’s not why they’re at your bar and fighting. I told you, I don’t know what’s going on with that. Both Michael and Isobel get cagey when I ask.”

“Yeah, ok, I get that. But why the secret?”

Maria’s tone was hurt, but also caring. Everything she did had that caring undertone. Alex hoped that he could explain this well enough.

“It started because we were scared,” Alex said, voice quiet as he left the living room for the privacy and comfort of his bedroom. 

Michael’s scent didn’t linger there, it had been too long since his last visit, but his things still took up space. The card he sent Alex, because he was a not-so-secret romantic, his shirt that Alex used as pajamas, the notebook of sketches he left- they all combined into a comforting reminder that they were together, that their lives were blended together in a way they used to think was impossible.

“We were scared,” Alex continued, “of my dad finding out, of the reaction from our fucking awful town. Hell, if the Air Force found out I’d be dishonorably discharged and all of this would have meant nothing. So we hid it. And then it was just easier…”

“It was easier to be together anywhere but home,” Maria said, her voice matching his, quiet and caring. “It was easier to hide when you were here… or for him to go to you…”

“Exactly,” Alex said, relief flooding him as he laid on his bed. He hugged Michael’s shirt to his chest. “It was easier. But, I don’t want easier, and neither does Michael. We just want to be together, as best as we can.”

This time Alex could hear the smile in Maria’s voice.

“Well,” she said, “next time Guerin comes in here, he and I can miss you together, and we can be a little less lonely.”

Alex smiled and replied, “I think he’d like that.”

 


End file.
